With development of Internet technologies, more and more cross-border transactions occur by using Internet service platforms. For some services, a user request needs to be sent to a domestic server for processing. Therefore, in a process of transmitting the user request, cross-border or cross-continent transmission is required. For this situation, a data transmission method is urgently needed to effectively alleviate a data transmission efficiency problem between a client and a server that are located in different regions in a multinational transaction scenario.